Ne pas se mettre entre nous
by Kelehane et Yuki
Summary: Naruto arrive dans la même classe que Sasuke et il craque sur le beau blond mais beaucoup de gens ne sont pas du même avis. YAOI. C'est ma seconde fic j'espère quelle va vous plaire.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, voici ma seconde fic j'espère quelle va vous plaire.

Toute review sera la bienvenue en attendant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Je me lève comme tout les matins après avoir entendu la douce sonnerie de mon …PUTAIN DE PORTABLE(_ça m'apprendra à balancer mon réveil par la fenêtre_). Je vais dans ma salle de bain, prendre une douche bien chaude, histoire de me réveiller, jusqu'à ce que mon frère rentre et que je lui exprime toute mon affection :

-PUTAIN ITACHI SORT !(_aaah l'amour fraternel...=D_).

Après mettre préparé, je prends une pomme et afin de continuer mon train-train quotidien je me mets en route pour l'école. Sur le chemin je croise « l'hystérique » aux cheveux couleur barbe à papa(_le genre qui colle bien aux doigts_), je l'ignore comme d'habitude, au début je pensais qu'elle me lâcherait mais au fil des années j'ai vite désespéré à force d'entendre les « Saaasuuukee » à répétition (_c'est dur d'être moi_). En rentrant dans la classe je m'assis a ma place, mets mes affaires en place (_Sasuke est dans la place…navré…les auteurs mon obligé_).

J'admire les oiseaux par la fenêtre comme a mon habitude. Dix minutes plus tard mon prof aux cheveux argenté et aux yeux verrons rentra :

-Désolé pour le retard, vous n'allez jamais me croire mais un lion c'est échappé du zoo et j'ai du lui courir après…

Je n'écoute même pas la fin de son excuse BIDON, même si j'aime bien ce prof, je n'aime pas ses mauvaises habitudes dans le genre « j'arrive en retard », « je regarde Sasuke pendant tout le cours » et « je lis des livres à la contenance douteuse ». Puis je fus surpris par le mot « nouveaux »… Oh non je dois encore tournée la tête, mais bon comme chez les Uchiwa on sait être poli (_quand il le faut_) je tourne quand même tête et la… Waaahouuu la vache ! (_non, pas qu'il ressemble a une vache…loin de la_ !)Un blond au yeux azure aussi profond que la débilité de Sakura(_désolé pour ceux qui l'aime_) il dit s'appelé Naruto UZUMAKI.

…QUOI ?J'ai bien entendu ce que je viens d'entendre ? Neji et Shikamaru on flashés sur lui et en plus de ça ils osent pariés sur celui qui ce le fera en premier.

…Bref je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je m'énerve (_du calme après tout je suis un Ushiwa_) Je reprends mes esprits au moment où Monsieur HATAKE l'assois à coté de Sakura (_le pauvre je le plein_).

Après avoir passé ma journée à l'observé dans les moindre détails (_une chance que Sakura soit en face de moi_) et avoir entendu les remarques incessantes des deux pervers derrière moi (_j'ai nommés Shikamaru et Neji_) sur le beau blond c'est enfin la fin des cours.

En sortant du collège j'aperçois Itachi qui est venu me chercher et j'aperçois aussi la bande a Orochimaru une bande de malade qui on tous commis des délits ou des crimes en tout genre et en plus ils veulent m'intégré dans leur bande (_plutôt mourir_).A part ça je vois Naruto lui demander de se pousser…QUOI !Mais il est pas bien ou quoi !Heureusement Itachi l'attrape part le bras, lance un regard noir (_à la Uchiwa_)à Orochimaru et fait monter Naruto dans la voiture.

-NON MAIS T'ES MALADE !QU'EST-CE QU'IL TA PRIS DE TE MESURER A LUI !Demandai-je

-Bah…c'est pas de ma faute il été devant ma rue j' pouvais pas rentrer chez moi …me répondit-il

-Là…partit comme c'est partit vaut mieux que tu dormes à la maison. Au fait moi c'est Itachi je suis le merveilleux grand frère de Sasuke(dit_-il ave_c_ un sourire sadique_) et toi c'est quoi ton petit nom beau blond(_dit-il avec un sourire pervers_) ?

-UZUMAKI Naruto, j'ai 15ans et je vous remercie de votre hospitalité.

Oh mais de rien tout le plaisir est pour moi pensai-je

Une fois arrivé a la maison il fit connaissance avec ma mère(_ je le sens pas sur ce coup là_)

-Bonjouuuuuur, commença t-elle Oh qu'il est mignon c'est lui dont tu m'a parlé tout a l'heure Itachi quand tu m'a téléphoner ? Allez appelle tes parents avant qu'ils ne s'inquiètent.

-Je n'ai pas de parents ou plus exactement je n'en ai plus depuis qu'ils se sont fais assassinés sous mes yeux il y a maintenant 4ans, dit-il d'une vois a peine audible.

Après un lourd et pesant silence ma voix et celle d'Itachi ce firent entendre.

-MAMAN T'AS ENCORE FAIT UNE BOULETTE !

-Vous en faites pas c'est pas si grave que ça, tenta de nous rassurer Naruto.

On entendit voler les mouches. Puis ma mère lui proposa de prendre une douche et de m'emprunter des vêtements (_qui ne sauront plus jamais lavés_). Je le fait rentrer dans ma chambre. Elle est plutôt grande mais il n'y a pas grand-chose dedans, il y a mon lit en son centre et sur le mur a droite du lit il y a la porte de ma salle de bain, dans laquelle mon frère prend plaisir à rentrer tout les matins pour me piquer mon gel. Naruto se dirige alors vers la salle de bain pour faire couler l'eau dans ses beaux cheveux blonds, faire dégouliner les gouttes les une après les autres sur son torse bien musclé et…eumh… prendre une douche quoi ! L'eau s'arrêta de couler et je vis la porte s'entrebâiller puis je vis la tête de Naruto et une parti de son torse en sortir, mon cœur manqua un battement. Il n'eu pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que mon frère rentra et fixa ses yeux sur **MON** Naruto.

Et là je pette un câble :

-ITACHI !FERME LES YEUX !

- C'est bon c'est un mec, me répondit-il en essayant de passer le plus «non intéressé possible »

-Bah puisque t'as l'air occupé je vais les prendre.

Et là j'le vois sortir en serviette pour se diriger vers mon lit, là où j'avais posé les vêtements que je devais lui prêter. Mes yeux et ceux d'Itachi le suivent du regard, on tourne la tète à gauche, il se baisse pou ramasser la paire de chaussette tombée à terre. STOOOP, arrêt sur image et gros plan sur son derrière.

Puis il retourne dans la salle de bain (_oooh noon dommage_) et au moment ou la porte se ferme je recommence à engueuler Itachi quand il m'interrompit :

-Dit par hasard il ne serait célibataire et bi ?

-J'en sais rien moi, pourquoi tu me demande ça t'es intéressé ou quoi ?

-Bah oui pourquoi…pas toi ?

Je n'eu pas le temps de répondre que ma mère déboula dans ma chambre comme une furie :

- Kikouuu les garçons, les voisins viennent de m'appeler, leur fils dors à la maison, il dormira avec toi Sasuke et Naruto dormira avec Itachi.

Puis Itachi se penche a mon oreille et me souffle :

-Pris pour que je ne lui saute pas dessus.(_pourquoiii moiii T-T_)

_A SUIVRE ….._

Kéléhane(_l'auteure sadique et dégénérée_) : Alors mon piti Sasuke ça ta plu ?

Sasuke : NON MAIS C'EST QUOI C'TISTOIRE DE CACA !(_Restons polis_)

Yuki : Vas-y sempai !

Kéléhane :Sasuke sniff je croyais que tu m'aimais ? bah pour la peine Naruto va embrasser Itachi

Sasuke : non non mais je rigole tu me connais…

Yuki : Mettez des reviews pour sempai (_je l'ai quand même aidée_)

Kéléhane : Allez les reviewteur à vos claviers eeeeet…** Revieweter** !


	2. Chapter 2

Bon bah voilà la suite j'èspere quelle vas vous plaire…

Ah oui et MERCI au personnes qui mon laissé des review.

* * *

_- Kikouuu les garçons, les voisins viennent de m'appeler, leur fils dors à la maison, il dormira avec toi Sasuke et Naruto dormira avec Itachi._

_Puis Itachi se penche a mon oreille et me souffle :_

_-Pris pour que je ne lui saute pas dessus.(pourquoiii moiii T-T)_

* * *

-Les garçons il a déjà mangé et il arrive dans une demi heure alors on va a table, aller ZOUU..

Je garde mon calme, je descend gentiment les escaliers et… tien un coup de fil de Ino(_la pauvre elle est mal tombée je suis vraiment pas d'humeur mais gardon la Uchiwa attitude…_)

-Allô ?

-Booonjouur Saasuuke ça va ?

-Hn

-…Bref en faite si jamais je donne des infos sur Naroto a Shikamaru il me donne les reps dans toutes les matières(_Uchiwa attitude, Uchiwa attitude_)et comme on m'a dit qu'il dormais chez toi je…

-OOOH la ferme Ino…(_merde, j'ai craqué_)Déjà il s'appelle NarUto, de deux si Shikamaru veut savoir quelque chose il me le demande lui même, ou mieux encore il le demande à NarUto tout seul comme un grand garçon et enfin de trois…(_oups…j'ai pas de trois…ah si je sais_) demain ramène moi mon cahier de français(_j'ai un petit peu rattrapé le coup là…non ?_)Au revoir, fini-je avec un ton sec avant de racrocher.

Ca c'est fait ! Et ça c'était pas à faire, non mais j'y crois pas Itachi c'est mis à côté de lui. Bon bah moi je suis en face comme ça je le contemplerais mieux après tout quesque je veut qu'il puisse lui faire, non vraiment je suis parano(sa turne vraiment pas rond chez moi.

Bon je retire ce que j'ai dis il y a deux minutes…**faut a tout pris que je** **sauve mon pauvre petit Naruto de mon pervers de frère. Pourquoi ?**Pour une seul et unique raison, depuis toute à l'heure Itachi lui effleure les doigts, lui pose les main sur ses petites cuisses de beau blond au regard qui tue. Naruto rougit… Itachi où à tu oser poser ta main ?…Aller je suis fort(_et amoureux mais pas le temps de compter jusqu'à deux sinon il va avoir le temps d'enlever ses sale pattes)_.

Regardons et… fausse alerte elle était juste sur son entre jambe. Oh la météo dit qu'il pleut demain… AAAAAAAA SUR SON ENTRE JAMBES.

-Oupsss désolé Naruto, fis Itachi d'un ton ironique.

Désolé c'est tout ce qu'il dit ? Je crois qu'il a pas bien compris qu'il marcher sur une propriété privé.

-Ce..c'est pas grave, répondit Naruto

OK SASUKE, ne cède pas, non Sasuke on ne guillotine pas son frère. Il a de la chance que je sois pas ninja et que mes yeux ne sois pas de sorte de pupilles au pouvoir super méga puissant parce que sinon il serais déjà pulvérisé.

Je peux enfin souffler Itachi débarrasse la table et après que ma mère ait forcé Naruto a rester assis et qu'elle lui ai dit que mon frère n'avait pas besoin d'aide, il risque pas de le toucher de si tôt.

Tien ça sonne sa doit être Hiruma. Pff quand je pense qu'il ronfle comme ces chien qui court après les voiture arrêter et que Itachi dors avec Naruto…(_Sniiiiiffff_)Montons dans la chambre ,fermons la porte eett c'est partit Hiruma :

-Salut Itachi, salut Sasuke un ptit action vérité ça vous dit, en plus avec le petit nouveau(_il parle de Naruto_)ça vas être drôle bon je commence(_merci d'attendre notre avis fallait pas te sentir obligé_)aaalooooorrs le ptit blond : action ou vérité

-Euh…vérité

-Est tu…commença Hiruma

-Est-tu homo ? poursuit Itachi

-Euh oui…

OURAAAA VICTOIR !Tien revoilà le sourire pervers et sadique de mon frère… Et voilà Hiruma qui va piquer une crise(_tous au abris_)

-OUIIINN Itachi t'es trop méchant c'est moi qui devait lui poser une question…Bah pour la peine Naruto tu dois embrasser Itachi…avec la langue, cela va de sois.

QUOI, sale mioche t'as de la chance que je sois un Uchiwa sinon je t'aurais pulvériser .J'aimerais bien ne pas regarder ou l'empêcher mais ça va paraître louche…

Itachi se rapproche alors des lèvre que je convoite tant et ils entrouvrent tout les deux la bouche pour laisser passer la langue du camps adverse avant de se battre en duel pour savoir qui aura le dessus, mais je me fais pas d'illusion à mon avis c'est Itachi. Naruto et lui ferme lentement les yeux comme pour savourer se moment.

A la fin du baiser(_OUUUUII C'EST ENFIN FINI_)Ils se lèchent tous les deux les lèvres comme pour prouver à l'autre que le moment qu'ils venaient de passer en compagnie de la langue de l'autre était apprécié.(_NOOON PAS CA_)Itachi me regarde alors du coin de l'œil comme pour me dire : « nah nah nah nanère je l'ai eu en premier eu »…bon d'accord c'est pas exactement ça mais a quelque chose près c'est ce qu'il voulait dire.

Olalala et l'autre qui ronfle… Non j(y crois pas il a pas vue la scène… alors la ça crain du boudain(désolé pour le « du boudin » mais Kelehane m'a obligé)ça veut dire que demain il fera tout un caca nerveux pour voir le baiser (_sniffff comme si Sakura et les auteurs ne me suffisait pas maintenant v'là que la poisse me colle aussi au basquet_)

Crotte, demain on est samedi l'histoire du « demain il y a école faut aller se coucher» ne marchera pas. En tout cas demain je crains le pire faudra que je garde le voisin et que Itachi ramene Naruto chez lui et a mon avis vu qu'il y a maman à la maison il ne le touchera pas cette nuit…enfin je l'espère serait plus exacte.

-Itachi on devraient aller nous coucher ou on va reveillés le ptit(_ouai sur ce coup là j'assure_)

-Ta raison Sas'ke bonne nuit, me répondit Itachi.

POV Naruto(_attention lemon_)

C'est fou comme il fait chaud dans la chambre à Itachi…Bon j'ai pas le choix je vais faire comme Itachi, je vais me mettre torse nu.(_Oulààà mauvaise idée je crois bien que je l'ai exité…)_Il s'approche lentement, sûrement et dangereusement de moi. Je ne peut plus bouger…Je suis pris dans ses yeux, c'est drole il a les mêmes que mon petit Sasuke, et à cause de cette ressemblance je répond au baiser d'Itachi.(_et une mauvaise idée de plus, une !)_

Il me pousse alors sur son lit et commence à retirer mon pantalon.

-Chuis pas sur que se sois une bonne idée, commançais-je.

-Mais si, me fait-il, tu verra.

Puis il commença à me lécher le nombril avant de remonter de plus en plus haut vers mon cou, tout en semant des petit baiser doux et délicats sur son passage, et arriver a ma nuque il dépose un gentil suçon.

Bon là il faut que je le repousse car seul Sasuke m'intéresse(_Si se n'est pas toi c'est donc ton frère_)mais au moment ou je met mes mains sur son torse pour me dégager de son emprise, il me mort le lobe de l'oreille(_AAAAHH NON PAS LAAAA_)je ne peut m'empêcher de pousser un petit gemissement de plaisir.(_Merde je devait le repousser pas l'encopurager !_)

Je n'ai pas le temps de réagire que je me retrouve sur le ventre et que Itachi retire le peut de vêtements que l'on avait encore sur nous. Après ça sans aucune préparation , il infiltre(_non Kéléhane…pas un agent de la C.I.A_)en moi.(_je me souviens pas l'avoir invité_)

Ca me fait un mal de chien mais j'arrive un minimum à retenir mes cris. Itachi semble énerver et me chuchote à l'oreille de « m'exprimer »et commence à me faire de plus en plus mal avec ses hanches qui se cogne violemment contre les mienne.

Là j'en peut plus je hurle. Seulement quelque seconde plus tard, la paorte s'ouvre et je vois Sasuke qui me fixe. Je n'arrive pas a le déchiffrer, est-il triste, ou bien surpris, ou bien encore en colère… ?Je ne sais pas alors je me dégage d'Itachi et tente de me rapprocher de Sasuke mais Sasuke sort de la chambre et claque la porte…(ET MERDE !)

_A suivre_

* * *

Yuki :Bravo sempai pour un premier lemon.

Kéléhane :Ah bon tu trouve ?

Sasuke :NON JE TROUVE PAS !

Naruto :On s'était mis d'accord pour que Sasuke sois pas au courant…Je vous deteste Yuki et toi.

Sasuke : HEIN TU ETAIT D'ACCORD ?

Kéléhane :A bon tu me deteste ?OK comme tu veut Kakashi prépare toi tu rentre bientôt en scene.

Kakashi : YOUUUPIIII !DI Y'AURA DU LEMON HEIN ?HEIN !HEIN ?

Yuki :C'est ça Kakashi va te coucher… eu…Review ?


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle vas vous plaire…

Je vais tenter de prendre compte vos critiques et je tien à ajouter Kimi que je ne le prend pas mal au contraire ça m'aide beaucoup mais en ce qui concerne les fautes d'orthographe je suis vraiment désolé j'essais comme je peux de me corriger mais bon… Merci quand même de lire ma fic et merci de me laisser des commentaires ça nous fait très plaisir et rien que pour vous on essai de mettre la suite le plus vite possible.

Euh… Ah oui Naruto Uchiwa…alors c'est Kéléhane qui écrit…Oui je sais honte sur moi pour les fautes d'orthographe et pour la solution beta je veux bien mais je sais pas comment il faut faire.

Bonne Lecture^^

* * *

_Là j'en peut plus je hurle. Seulement quelque seconde plus tard, la porte s'ouvre et je vois Sasuke qui me fixe. Je n'arrive pas a le déchiffrer, est-il triste, ou bien surpris, ou bien encore en colère… ?Je ne sais pas alors je me dégage d'Itachi et tente de me rapprocher de Sasuke mais Sasuke sort de la chambre et claque la porte…(ET MERDE !)_

Je regarde les oiseaux par la fenêtre comme à mon habitude. Je ne vois qu'eu ces beau corbeaux et je n'entends qu'eu c'est comme si j'étais seul dans la classe. Seul avec mes larmes qui ne s'arretent pas de couler depuis vendredi soir. Soudain je reprends mes esprits en sentent la chaleur d'une main sur mon épaule(_Naruto ?)_.Je tourne alors lentement ma tête vers mon interlocuteur qui n'est autre que Kakashi(_mauvaise pioche_)et je me rends aussi compte que je suis le dernier élève de la classe(_ah d'accord ça explique des choses)_.

-Sasuke ça va?me demande Kakashi.

-Oui ça va très bien merci, répond-je d'un ton sec.

Je ramasse mon sac et m'apprête à sortir de la classe quand Kakashi m'attrape par le poignet, me pousse contre le mur,(_aïeee sale brute, la douceur tu connais ?)_pose ses mains sur le mur de chaque côté de ma tête, comme pour m'empêcher de m'enfuire.

-Tu es sur ?insista-t-il.

-Non ça va pas !Vous voulez que je vous dises, je suis tomber amoureux de Naruto et lui pas plus tard que vendredi, il a couché avec mon frère. Voilà, vous êtes content ?

**Flash back**

J'ai entendu crier, j'en suis sur, faut que j'aille voir !J'ouvre la porte de la chambre de mon frère et je vois ce que j'aurais préféré ne pas voir .Il fait noir, je n'apperçois que les ombres mais pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir ce qu'il est en train de se passer.

Je vois Naruto s'approcher lentement de moi…Je ne veux pas qu'il vois que je pleure alors je sors de la chambre et je vois ma mère je suppose que elle aussi a entendu le bruit.

-Mon petit Sasuke pourquoi est ce que tu pleurs ?

Elle aurait pas pu crier plus fort je suis pas sur qu 'ils aient bien entendu(_c'est ironique vous l'aurez compris)_.

Là c'est trop je part en courant dans ma chambre, claque la porte, commence à frapper les murs, saute sur mon lit comme Kéléhane et Yuki quand elles ont une review et…

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe…

MERDE HIRUMA

-Oupsss je t'ai réveillé ?

-Non c'est pas toi qui m'a réveillé c'est ton chien, me repondit Hiruma sur un ton hironique

-Ah bon…J'ai un chien ?

-Bonne nuit Sasuke !

Il est fou ou quoi j'ai pas de chien.

Le lendemain matin avant que ma mère ne le raccompagne_(oufff au moins elle, elle ne lui sautera pas dessus)_Naruto viens vers moi pour me parler :

-Euh… je suis désolé…Si c'est pas ce que tu as peur que je te vol ton frère, ne t'inquiete pas hier ce n'était qu'un accident.

Donc enfaite si je comprends bien il crois que si j'ai pleurer c'est parce que je crois qu'il va me voler mon frère…Non mais quelle abruti !

**Fin du flash back**

Mes larmes n'ont toujours pas arrêter de couler et Kakashi me regarde met une de ses mains sous mon t-shirt et l'autre dans mon pantalon(_si il cherche une craie il l'a trouvera pas là !)_Il s'approche de mon coup pour me faire un suçon.

BAM…Oh trop bien il c'est pris un ballon en pleine poire !Merde il est inconscient, je fais quoi moi ?

**Conscience du bien**_ « Tu dois l'aider Sasuke, il faut aider son prochain »_

**Conscience du mal **_« Aider son prochain t'as fumé mon vieux, non Sasuke regarde un peut se qu'il a essayait de te faire…moi je dis profite et tabasse le !niark niark niark »_

Puisque vous n'arrivé pas à vous décider, il ne me reste plus qu'une seul solution…FUIRE !

Je cours le plus vite possible et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour l'écrire_(pas mal le jeu de mots…non ?)_Je sors du college et vois la bande à Nagato que l'on surnomme Pein autour de Naruto, je m'approche pour pouvoir entendre la conversation :

Pein :Heh mais je te connais.

Naruto :Moi j'te connais pas et c'est pas possible que tu me connaisse.

Pein :Mais si je te dis…Attends…Où est-ce que je t'ai Vu ?

Naruto :Nul part alors maintenant pousse toi j'aimerais passer…

Pein :Ouai t'a raison en plus, plus belle la vie va bientôt commencer, je vais rater le début…MAIS OUI C'EST CA JE T'AI VU A LA TELE !

Quoi Naruto joue dans plus belle la vie ?

Naruto :Non tu confonds

Pein :Naruto Namikaze le fils de Minato Namikaze assassiné il y a 4ans.

Non…j'y crois pas Naruto et le fils de l'ancien président.

Il tourne la tête et semble surpris de me voir. Il vient pour tenter de mùe parler mais je pars en courant. J'ai aucune chance de sortir avec lui maintenant c'est sur. Il me rattrape, se met devant moi et me demande :

-Je me suis excuser pour ton frère ! Tu vas me faire le gueule encore longtemps ?

-Ta gueule, c'est pas parce que tu es le fils de Minato Nimikaze que tu dois te croire tout permis !(merde la boulette)Pa..pardon ce n'est pas

-La ferme,me coupe-t-il, je me souvien pas mettre déjà servis de ma position.

Non Naruto part pas ! Je me laisse tomber à terre et éclate en sanglots.

-Tu sais je connais un bon moyen pour oublier quqelqu'un…

-Et c'est quoi demandai-je

-Voyons Sasuke tu n'en a pas une petite idée ?

-Chuis homo .

-C'est pas grave, juste pour oublier, aller vient on va chez moi il y a personne, insista-elle

* * *

Sasuke: c'est quoi ça?

Kéléhane: bah le chapitre trois...

Yuki: c'est qui la fille

Kéléhane: une fille...bon une pitite review pour me faire plaisir?


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà la suite j'espère quelle vas vous plaire…

J'essais de mettre la suite tous les jours mais je me demande quand même à qui vous avez pensez comme fille…En tout cas je suis sur que vous n'avaient pas pensé à elle.

Bonne Lecture^^

* * *

_-Tu sais je connais un bon moyen pour oublier quqelqu'un…_

_-Et c'est quoi demandai-je_

_-Voyons Sasuke tu n'en a pas une petite idée ?_

_-Chuis homo ._

_-C'est pas grave, juste pour oublier, aller vient on va chez moi il y a personne._

* * *

Elle m'attrape par le bras et me tire jusqu'à chez elle. Je la suit, je ne suis plus qu'une coquille vide. Ce ne sera pas ma première fois avec une fille. Pour dire vrai quand j'ai compris que j'étais homo, je l'ai fait avec les quelques filles que je trouvais mignonnes pour ne pas être le sujet de toute les conversations. Par contre allez comprendre pourquoi je ne l'ai jamais fait avec un mec, allez comprendre le logique.

Elle ouvre la porte de chez elle, m'emmène dans sa chambre, me pousse sur son lit et se mets à cheval sur moi. Je ne cherche même pas avoir le dessus, j'ai aucune chance face au sal caractère de Temari. Y a un truc dans mon dos qui me gène depuis tout à l'heure. Je passe ma main dans mon dos et ressors la télécommande de la télévision. Elle la prend et la balance, et la télé s'allume à cause du doux contacte entre la télécommande et le parqué. Génial faire crac-crac en écoutant les informations, sérieux il n'y a rien de plus exitant._(c'est encore de l'ironie bien sur.)_

Après m'avoir lécher le cou elle commence a baisser ma braguette. Vous voulez que je vous dises, je ne fais pas vraiment attention de ce quelle fait avec mon corps, enfaîte j'écoute les infos c'est plus intéressant que de voir une fille faire mumuse avec son nouveau jouet.

« **Attention, nous prévenons la population que le grand Kyuubi, surnommé le démon renard, c'est échappé de prison. Il avait été arrêter après le meurtre de Minato Namikaze et sa femme. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de tuer leur fils Naruto Nimikaze. Nous pensons donc qu'il sera sa prochaine victime…** »NARUTOOOO ! Je pousse Temari et l'envoie faire un tour de l'autre coté du lit…Oupss j'ai mal visé et la pauvre a roulé et se retrouve parterre. Je me rhabille à la va vite et pars en courant laissant Temari, comme une conne en plein milieu de l'acte.

Je cours maintenant depuis une demi heure, puis me pose une question qu'il était peut-être temps que je me pose : Où habite Naruto ? Je ne connais que sa rue, alors je sonne à toutes les maisons de la rue en question. Arrivé à la 63eme je vois Naruto qui sort et qui me referme la porte au nez(_sympa, ça fais toujours plaisir)_Et pour la première de ma vie la pluie me donne une excuse en beton.

-S'te plait ouvre soit sympa, j'ai pas de parapluie et ne plus je suis trempé.

_…

-Allez j'ai lâché Temari pour venir voir si tu aller bien quand j'ai entendu les informations.

-Comment ça ta lâché Temari ?

A enfin il répond, par une question mais au moins il repond…Et moi par contre je répond QUOI ?

-Laisse moi rentrer et je te dis…

-Dis le moi et je te laisse entrer…

Vous voyez lui et moi on est fait l'un pour l'autre on est sur la même longueur d'onde. Atchoum…Tain a cause de lui je vais être malade. Il ouvre la porte…(_c'est une sorte de preuve d'amour non ?)_On se regarde puis le tonnerre gronde, il sursaute …Non me dites pas que…

-J'ai peur de l'orage…

Je rentre chez lui et marche sur un t-shirt…la vache c'est le bordel ici…Bon faut que je lui parle…Il est passé où ? Il a disparu ,il m'a lâché a moins que Kyuubi sois venu et me l'ai pris. Ah non, il est là il revient avec des vêtements de rechange.

-La salle de bain est au fond du couloir a droite.

Je rentre dans la salle de bain. Bizarement elle est propre et bien rangé. Je sens les vêtements, ils ont son odeur c'est agréable. Je mets les vêtements, j'ai l'impression qu'il m'entour avec ses bras, j'adore cette sensation. Naruto toc à la porte, j'ouvre, il pleur et se jette dans mes bras(_pitié si jamais je rêve que personne ne me réveille)_Je pose une de mes mains dans son dos et l'autre dans ses cheveux blonds et je lui caresse la tête(_j'ai vu ça a la télé)_. Puis d'une voix que je tente de faire douce(_pas beaucoup de succès)_je lui demande ce qui ne va pas

-Mes parents sont mort un jour où il y avait de l'orage et les lumières ont sauté. On sait retrouvés dans le noir total puis Kyuubi est arrivé est…Pars Sasuke je veut pas qu'il te fasse de mal à toi…

Je lui relève lentement le menton et plnge mes yeux ébène dans les siens azure. Je rapproche mes lèvre des siennes, je suis plutôt surpris je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce que ce simple contacte, un frisson me parcours tout le corps, mais ce qui me surprend le plus c'est qu'il ne me repousse pas au contraire il répond a me baiser(_Jackpot !)_Et maudit comme je suis, coupure de courant. Naruto recommence a trembler de plus belle.

Je l'emmène dans sa chambre et me met a côté de lui. Quand il y a un énième coup de tonnerre, il m'attrape et me sers fort contre lui(_j'aime la pluie.)_

-Naruto… Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi t'as peur.

Comment Kyuubi as-t-il pu rentrer ici ? Une chose est sur, je ne le laisserait pas faire du mal à Naruto. Je sors du lit et me place devant Kyuubi et sans bafouiller, sans trembler et avec un regard noir à la Sasuke. Il s'approche de mon oreille et me chuchote quelque chose que j'aurais préféré ne pas entendre , mais bon si c'est pour Naruto…

-J'accepte mais si tu le touche, je ne sais pas ce que je te fais.

* * *

Kéléhane :Alors… ?

Yuki :Tu me stresse… Je veut la suite…

Kéléhane : la suite c'est demain.

Sasuke : il m'a dit quoi Kyuubi ?

Kéléhane :Review ?

Sasuke : répond Kéléhane… !Kélé…_votre correspondante n'est pas joignable pour le moment veuillez la contacter ultérieurement…KELEHANE !_


	5. Chapter 5

Amis du jour Bonjour, Amis du soir Bonsoir. Voilà la suite que j'ai galéré a écrire…panne d'imagination…

Pour les reviews laissé je tien tout d'abord à vous remercier et pi bah…les fautes d'orthographes vous devez avoir l'habitude, je me relis mais je crois que je suis bigleuse…Enfin tout ça pour dire que je fais de mon mieux pour prendre en compte vos critique mais…pas beaucoup de résultats.

Bonne lecture^^

* * *

_Comment Kyuubi as-t-il pu rentrer ici ? Une chose est sur, je ne le laisserait pas faire du mal à Naruto. Je sors du lit et me place devant Kyuubi et sans bafouiller, sans trembler et avec un regard noir à la Sasuke. Il s'approche de mon oreille et me chuchote quelque chose que j'aurais préféré ne pas entendre , mais bon si c'est pour Naruto…_

_-J'accepte mais si tu le touche, je ne sais pas ce que je te fais._

* * *

Naruto me tire sur la manche, je le regarde, je ne vois que la peur dans ses yeux. A-t-il peur pour moi ou pour lui ou encore parce que Kyuubi et l'assassin de ses parents et que de le voir devant lui a du lui faire un choc. De plus il dois penser plein de chose après que Kyuubi m'est chuchoté quelque chose à l'oreille. Mon frère n'est peut-être qu'un imbécile, piqueur de beau gosse et méchant grognon, il m'a toujours dit qu'il me protègerait quoi qu'il puisse m'arriver car j'étais, a ses yeux la personne la plus importante a ses yeux. Pour moi la personne la plus importante à mes yeux c'est Naruto, alors je vous le demande, offrir sa vie à un grand criminelle, c'est quoi par rapport sa vie à lui.

Je ne dis pas que je n'ais pas peur parce que ce n'est pas vrai. J'aurais voulu dire à mes aprents que je les aime et aussi à Natuto mais je voyer ma mort plus comme dans un compte_(mais pas de chance Kéléhane écrit des fics….). _Je prend la main à Naruto et l'oblige à me lâcher la manche, puis comme pour lui faire comprendre que tout va bien_(euhhh tout va bien, tout va bien j'aimerais bien t'y voir Kéléhane)_ je lui dépose un délicat petit baiser sur le front. Puis avant de suivre Kyuubi dans la chambre, qui doit être la chambre d'amis j'enferme Naruto à clef dans sa chambre pour ne pas qu'il nous surprenne.

**POV Naruto**

Je le sais Kyuubi veut jouer avec son corps. Même si je ne connais pas Sasuke depuis bien longtemps, je sais que là il était terrorisé. Enfin qui ne le serait pas ? Je peut pas attendre plus longtemps, je vais péter les plombs. Rien que de m'imaginer que Sasuke se fasse torturer par un autre que Kéléhane me déchire le cœur, mais de savoir qu'il le fait pour me protéger me tue. Pas le choix il faut que je défonce la porte. Je fonce alors épaules baisser vers la porte… Quel abruti se Sasuke un héros qui s'assomme tout seul sa fait vraiment con. Bon je me relève et je retente ma chance(_j'ai mal au cul rien que d'y penser). _YAHOUUUUUUUUUUUUU VIVE MOIII !J'ai réussi_(chui trop fort moi j' dis) _Je rentre alors dans la chambre d'amis et je vois Kyuubi à califourchon sur Sasuke, un poignard à la main, entrain de faire plein de petite entailles sur le beau corps de Sasuke qui lui, pisse le sang. Kyuubi se lève et s'approche de moi, Sasuke se jette sur son dos et hurle :

-LACHE LE, LACHE LE… sans cesse.

-Mais il ne me tient même pas… répond-je(_pas sur que se sois le bon moment) _

Kyuubi prend alors son poignard et le plante le plus profond possible dans le bras de Sasuke sur le coup de la douleur le lâche. Ils s'affronte alors dans un combat au corps à corps(_vas y Sasuke, je t'envoie mes pensés positive, tu peut pas perdre)_Sasuke étant gravement blesser ne peut pas riposter plus longtemps. Kyuubi s'apprête alors à lui donner le coup de grâce, lorsque j'arrive à la rescousse au dernier moment(_comme tout héros qui se respecte)_et que avec la première chose qui me tombe sous la mains(_au non…ma lampe de chevet j'venais juste de la changer_)lui tape un grand coup derrière la tête. Il tombe alors inerte sur Sasuke :

-AAAAAAAAAH au secours j'ai tuer un homme !

-Mais non il est pas mort…

-Ah ouff tu me rassure…

Attend je viens de réaliser un truc se mec est une ordure il a fait du mal a tous les gens que j'aime… A MORT ! Je commence alors à lui donné des toutes petites claques et j'entend Sasuke mort de rire qui se moque de moi. Je prend le téléphone et appelle la police pendant que Sasuke attache Kyuubi avec les moyens du bord. Je voulez aussi appeler le samu pour qu'ils s'occupent des blessures de Sasuke mais il n'a pas voulu et m'a dit qu'il allait très bien. Après qu'ils aient emmener Kyuubi dans une prison un peu plus sécurisé je m'approche de Sasuke avec des pansements et un désinfectant, il me regarde avec des yeux de poisson rouge et me demande :

-Tu fais quoi avec ça ?

-Bah à ton avis, je vais nettoyer ma chambre d'amis…

-…

-Mais non abrutit je vais te soigner, je oeut pas te laisser dans cette état là.

-Non non t'inquiète c'est tris fois rien.

-Mais si tu vas voir. Je prend alors le désinfectant l'ouvre et en met sur une compresse que j'applique gentiment sur une de ses blessures. Enfin…Gentiment c'est ce que je pensais parce que je le vois, au simple contacte de la compresse, hurlé a la mort et pleurer comme un bébé_(a bah bien le Uchiwa … !)_ Au bout de quelque minute, il prend le désinfectant le pose par terre, m'attrape par la taille et me sert contre lui. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux s'approche de mes lèvres et y dépose un chaste baiser.

-J'ai une bien meilleure idée que de soigner mes blessures, si tu vois se que je veux dire, rajout-il avec un clin d'œil en prime.

-Non je vois pas se que tu veut dire, lui répondis-je avant de continuer à la soigner.

**POV Sasuke**

Après une séance de torture non mérité Naruto a enfin fini. Là j'espère qu'il connaît l'expression « Après l'effort le réconfort ». Il s'approche de moi et me dit

-Au faite tu m'as toujours pas expliquer pour Temari se qu'il s'était passé.

-Au rien j'ai même pas eu le temps de la pénétré…répond-je

Et merde alors ça c'est THE boulette. Il me regarde Bizarrement, là je sais plus trop quoi dire.

-Tu sais Naruto…Couché ça ne veut pas dire aimer…Sauf si c'est avec toi, pesais-je à haute voix…Merde je l'ai dis à haute voix .

Naruto rougit et éclate de rire. Moi je ne sais plus trop quoi dire je crois que dans ces cas là vaut mieux que je me taise parce que j'ai tendance à m'enfoncer et à creuser ma propre tombe. Trop perdu dans mes pensés je n'avais même pas remarquer que Naruto s'était mis torse nu et m'embrasser. Je lui attrape alors la nuque et tente de le rapprocher de moi pour approfondir le baiser. Naruto interromps un bref instant, qui pour moi semble une éternité pour retirer mon t-shirt. Puis il commence a enlever mon pantalon et…et…se bloque d'un coup.

-Bah qu'est ce qui te prend de t'arrêter d'un coup ?

-Je peux pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ! Maintenant sors !

* * *

Yuki :t'es cruelle là Kéléhane

Kéléhanne : POURQUOI ?

Sasuke et Naruto : TU OSE DEMANDER POURQUOI !Ca vous dis de lui expliquer dans une petite review ?


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour bonjour,

Vous savez je travaille en parallèle avec une autre fic mais vous avez de la chance celle ci est ma priorité absolu, voilà mais il y aura peut être des petit retard.

Bonne lecture^^

* * *

_-Bah qu'est ce qui te prend de t'arrêter d'un coup ?_

_-Je peux pas._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Parce que ! Maintenant sors !_

-Pas question tant que tu ne m'aura pas dis pourquoi !

-Je te dis de sortir, alors SORT !

* * *

Veut-il vraiment que je sorte ?Moi je ne pense pas. Pourquoi change-t-il d'avis d'un seul coup ?Et là, grâce à mon cerveau de petit génie je trouve THE excuse.

-Je t'aime c'est pour ça que je suis venu te sauver.

Il ne me répond pas, c'est aussi stressant que les gens qui joue avec leur stylo quatre couleur en plein contrôle.

-Raison de plus pour que tu sorte !

Quoi ? Alors là j'avoue je n'y comprend plus rien :un coup c'est oui un coup c'est non, un coup c'est noir un coup c'est blanc…Non sérieux je vais finir par croire que ma beauté de beau brun ne lui fait aucun effet. Il me pousse jusqu'à sa porte d'entrer mes je me mets devant elle de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse pas ouvrir la porte et ainsi il ne peut pas me faire sortir de chez lui.

-Dis moi pourquoi et je sort, insistai-je.

-Parce que Kakashi connaît mon grand père, Jiraya, qui ne sais pas que j'existe et Kakashi m'a dis qu'il me le présenterait à condition que je ne te touche pas. Alors pour me faire plaisir…DEGAGE DE CHEZ MOI !

-OK, TU n'as pas le droit de me toucher… Ca ne veut pas dire que moi je n'ai pas le droit…

Là je suis assez fière de la manière dont j'ai rattraper le coup. Mais par contre dès que je vois Kakashi je le tue !Il a l'aire de réfléchire sérieusement à ma proposition.

-Bon d'accord…

-Quoi ?le fais-je répéter par pur plaisir…

-Vas y fais ce que tu veut ! hurle-t-il.

**Lemon**

Je vais pas me faire prier plus longtemps. Je l'attrape par le bras le colle contre la porte et commence à lui lécher le coup, puis j'arrive à son oreille que je commence à lui mordiller gentiment, il gémit. J'ai trouver son point sensible. Je continue mon action jusqu'à ce que entre deux gémissements il me supplie d'arrêter.

Voyant que je ne m'arrête pas il se jette sur moi et m'embrasse sur le bout des lèvres puis de plus en plus amoureusement. Il me lèche la lèvre inférieur pour que je lui laisse le passage. J'entrouvre ma bouche et nos deux langue se rencontre chacune à leur tour tente de prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Il me pousse et m'allonge sur le canapé ou il se met à cheval sur moi. Nos levres ne se sont toujours pas décollées l'une de l'autre.

Il commence à essayer de baisser mon pantalon mais celui-ci ne tombe pas.

-Sasuke, ton pantalon j'arrive pas à te l'enlever…

-Le bouton Naruto… Il faut que tu défasse le bouton…

Il rougit et m'enlève mon pantalon. Il essaye ensuite de m'enlever mon t-shirt mais j'entend un bruit qui m'inquiète c'est alors qu'il me demande quelque chose pour confirmé mon inquiétude.

-Euh…Sasuke c'est grave si ton t-shirt est déchirer

Je savais que j'aurais du garder c'est vêtement sur moi mais non comme une tête de mule je ne l'ai pas fait… Bon c'est pas si grave que ça faudra juste que je trouve une bonne excuse à donné à ma mère… Je finit d'enlever mon t-shirt moi même et je commence a le déshabillé a mon tour. Nous sommes tout les deux en caleçon lorsqu'il me demande de me retourner.

-Tu rigole là ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser être le dominant Naruto ?

-Je te demande pas vraiment ton avis le Uchiwa, allez fais pas d'histoire et retourne toi !

-T'as pas le droit de me toucher j'te rappelle.

-Mais c'est pas grave de toute façon il n'a aucun moyen de le savoir, conclu-t-il avant de se jeter sur moi et de me faire tomber en arrière. Je reste quelque secondes dans les vapes, c'est qu'il n'y a pas était de main morte.

-Ca va Sasuke ?

-Ouai… Bon tu sais quoi on va régler ça au pierre, papier, ciseaux.

Je fais une pierre et lui un ciseaux je hurle que j'ai gagné losqu'il m'interromps :

-Mais non j'ai fais une feuille t'as mal vu.

-Mauvais perdant, lui fis-je remarquer. Bon Naruto on va faire simple on va faire à celui qui à la plus grosse…

On baisse alors tout les deux notre caleçon et…J'explose de rire !

-Elle est toute pitite… HAHAAHAHAHA !

-Te moque pas c'est vraiment pas drôle… Bon bah puisque tu t'es moqué de moi, pour la peine c'est moi le dominant…

-Non mais tu plaisante je la sentirait même pas rentrer…HAHAHAHAHA !

Il gonfle ses joues et me boude.

-T'inquiète, je vais faire doucement…

Puis je le retourne et commence à le pénétré…Il hurle est ne cesse de dire qu'il croyait que je ferait doucement.

-Ah oui…oups j'ai oublier de te préparer… Bah tant pis maintenant qu'elle y est elle y reste.

Puis je continu avec des mouvements de va et viens sous les cris de douleur de Naruto. Après une demi heure nous somme totalement épuisé et il est allongé par terre et moi assis sur le canapé(_lui le pauvre il peut plus s'asseoir)._

-La prochaine fois se sera moi le dominant.

-Mais voyons Naruto, tu sais se que l'on dit chez moi… Dominant un jour, Dominant toujours.

Nous continuons à nous engueuler comme ça pendant encore dix minutes jusqu'à ce que la porte sonne et que Naruto crie :

-Merde, vite cache toi, il faut surtout pas que la personne te vois ici…

-Mais de qui parle tu Naruto ?

-De Sai,mon ex si jamais il te vois ici je ne sais pas se qu'il va se passer...

-Quoi il t'aime toujours?

-Oui et malgré le faite que j'ai cassé il ne cesse de me répéter que rien est fini. Mais le pire c'est qu'il connait Kakashi.

A Suivre

* * *

Kéléhane :Vous l'avez eu finalement votre lemon !

Naruto : Ouai mais pourquoi c'est pas moi le dominant ?

Sasuke :Parce que c'est moi le plus fort et puis pour une fois que Kéléhane ne me torture pas.

Yuki : Moi j'ai aider à faire le lemon et a partir du moment ou plus rien n'est sérieux et ou Naruto et Sasuke ne font plus rien de sérieux c'est Kéléhane.

Kéléhane :Une review pour me dire si vous aimait toujours ma fic…


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour à tous et à toute désolé de ne pas avoir mis la suite plus tôt mais ce week end n'a pas était le meilleur de toute ma vie…Vous me direz on s'en fou un peu de ta vie… Bref voilà la suite.

Bonne lecture^^

_-Mais de qui parle tu Naruto ?_

_-De Sai,mon ex si jamais il te vois ici je ne sais pas se qu'il va se passer..._

_-Quoi il t'aime toujours?_

_-Oui et malgré le faite que j'ai cassé il ne cesse de me répéter que rien est fini. Mais le pire c'est qu'il connait Kakashi._

Naruto est totalement affolé et s'agite dans tous les sens. Il prend des affaire au pif… Résultat il a mon caleçon, une de mes chaussettes et mon t-shirt déchiré…Il est pas très malin quand même puis il me regarde en se mordant la lèvre inférieur de plus sonnette ne cesse de sonner.

-Faut absolument que tu te cache …Tien là ce sera parfait, me dit-il en désignant un placard blanc à droite du canapé.

Je prend les quelques vêtement qui était restait par terre, les enfile et me cache dans le placard comme me l'avait demandé Naruto pendant que lui parle avec Sai pour me laisser un peu de temps, chuis pas speedy gonzales non plus. Sai rentre en premier suivit de Naruto qui ferme la porte derrière eux. Sai et a la peau encore plus blanche que la mienne, on dirait un cadavre en plus il a un faut sourire accroché a ses lèvres qui fait peur on dirait le Jocker dans Batman… Naruto a peur ça se vois je pense qu'il a peur de ne jamais rencontrer son grand père… En même temps je le comprend c'est la seul famille qui lui reste d'ailleur. Sai s 'assoit et fixe Naruto comme si c'était un extra-terrestre et demande :

-Tu ne t'assois pas à côté de moi mon petit Naruto ?

Comment ça MoON petit Naruto…Je ne lui permet pas…C'est MON petit Naruto à MOI. Je le connais pas mais ce mec m'enerve déjà.

-Tu sais Naruto je t'aime encore, Tu es sur de ne pas vouloir te remettre avec moi et je te promet de n,e plus vendre de tableau de toi.

Il mes ses main autour de la taille de Naruto et le raproche de lui, le forçant à s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il commence à lui mordiller l'oreille et Naruto ne peut retenir un petit gemissement de plaisir. Voyant cela Sai fait un petit sourire en coin et lèche le lèvre de Naruto. Je crac là je n'en peut plus, je ne suis déjà pas de nature très patient mais il m'as mis a bout. Je sors du placard et hurle comme un malade sur Sai lui disant de ne pas toucher Naruto. Il fixe Naruto l'oblige à ce relever pour pouvoir faire de même et il demande :

-Naruto tu sors pas avec le gars qui interesse Kakashi quand même.

Naruto a les larmes aux yeux et c'est à ce moment là que je comprend que j'ai fait une groooooooooosse bêtise. Naruto le regarde et lui répond que la seul raison pour laquelle il l'a fait avec moi c'est parce que je lui ressembler beaucoup et que en le faisant avec moi il avait l'impression de le faire avec lui. Mon cœur se serre, je n'arrive même plus à respirer ce qu'il vient de dire me fais tellement mal que je n'ose regarder ni l'un, ni l'autre, je me contente de regarder le sol et de compter les poils du tapis pendant que Sai rapproche ses lèvre des sienne et l'embrasse. C'est là l'objet qui fait ruer bourricot_( un jeux ou il faut mettre le plus d'objets possible sur un espèce d'âne_) je sors en courant de Naruto sans rien dire et continue comme ça ma route. Tout d'un coup au moment ou je pense que j'ai réussi a me perdre et que l'option GPS ne fais pas partit de mes nombreuse qualité j'entend Kakashi derrière moi.

-Sasuke ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Ca ne va pas ? Pourquoi tu pleure ?

-Oui c'est moi. Je me suis perdus. Non ça ne va pas du tout. Et enfin oui je pleur.

J'ai tenté de rester le plus froid possible mais mon ventre vient gâcher toute ma belle scène où il passe pour un con. Mon ventre se remet à gargouiller et Kakashi ne peut s 'empêcher un petit rire discret. Il m'invite gentiment à manger cher lui et moi comme un abrutit j'accepte alors que je sais tout ce qu'il m'a fais subir et tout ce qu'il fais subir a Naruto. Une fois arriver chez lui je suis plutôt surpris c'est plutôt beau chez lui… Quand on compare à sa façon de s'habiller je trouve que niveau déco il est plutôt original. Je le vois arriver avec un bol de Ramen. OUIIIIIIIIIIN NARUTOOOO. Je ne connais pas Naruto depuis bien logtemps mais je me souvient qu'il m'ai dit une fois que les ramens était son plat favoris. Je commence a voir flou et je continue à fixer mon bol de Ramen sans pour autant y toucher.

Tu veux que je te rajoute du Naruto dedant ?(_c'est un poisson coupé en rondelle, il le dise dans un épisode)_

Je ne me retient même plus, j'en ai ni la force ni le courage, je fond en larme sous les yeux de mon professeur qui tente de me consoler en me disant des petits mots doux mais je ne fais rien, je ne lui répond pas, je ne regarde même pas. Il prend mon visage dans ses mains et commence à m'embrasser là non plus je ne réagis pas. Sa langue caresse gentiment ma lèvre supérieur pour me demander l'accès. J'hésite pendant un moment puis finit par entrouvrir légèrement la bouche. Lors de la rencontre de nos langue la mienne a un léger moment de recule où je me demande ce que je suis en train de faire. Mais sa langue vient chercher la mienne et s'enroule autour d'elle. Sa main droite vient visité le haut de mon dos sa main droite se glisse dans mes cheveux. Je ne pêut pas le faire rien que le faite de penser que je suis en train d'embrasser mon professeur me répugne. Alors je pense à Naruto et dis à mon professeur que nous n'irons pas plus loin qu'un baiser et que si il voulait que je continue à l'embrasser il devrait me promettre de présenter son grand père à Naruto. Il réfléchi longuement. Je pense que le faite que j'ai dis que je n'irais pas plus loin le dérange. Il grimasse et me dis :

-C'est d'accord mais je veux aussi une photo de toi torse nu. Ca pourra m'aider sous la douche.

J'ai envie de vomire et de pleurer rien que le faite qu'il pense à moi en se masturbant me donne des au cœur. Je ne sais pas se que je dois faire mais j'accepte et me dis que c'est pour la bonne cause.

Quand je rentre chez moi Itachi m'accoste et me demande si je compte réinviter Naruto un jour, je ne lui répond pas mais il insiste, alors je lui fais comprendre que si jamais c'était pour lui sauter dessus cela ne sevait à rien.

Je vais dans ma chambre et pleur toute les larmes de mon corps(_pleur tu pissera moins !) _

POV Naruto

Sai et rentrer chez lui et je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelle de Sasuke. J'espère qu'il a compris que j'ai di ça juste pour que Sai ne dise rien a Kakashi. Soudain le téléphone sonne et me sort de mes penser, je saute dessu comme une grenouille sur un nénuphar et décroche en espérant que c'est Sasuke.

-Allô ?

-Nauto ? C'est Kakashi. Je te téléphone pour te dire que je suis au courant que tu a couché avec Sasuke mais bon je te rassure il s'en voulait tellement de t'avoir fais raté ta seul chance de voir ton grand père juste pour un petit caprice qu'il a couché avec moi donc Samedi qui arrive tien toi prêt à 10h je viens te chercher et je t'emmène chez ton grand père. Bon sur ce… BY !

Je suis blaissé j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser. Sasuke n'a fais l'amour avec moi que par pur caprice… Ca me fais mal tellement mal…

Kéléhane : Alors ? l'histoire avance

Sasuke : Attend je comprend pas j'ai fais quoi avec Kakashi.

Yuki : Bah rien.

Naruto : Alors pourquoi Kakashi m'a dit ça ?T-T

Kéléhane :Bah Sai l'a prévenu pour Sasuke et Naruto alors pour être sur qu'il ne retourne pas ensemble il fait en sorte que vous vous engueuliez.

Bon une petite review pour me faire part de vos impression… ?


End file.
